


strawberries on a summer evening

by karasunonolibero



Series: daisuga week 2019 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Chocolate and strawberries are sweet, but Suga is sweeter.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: daisuga week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	strawberries on a summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7:  
free day
> 
> kind of a bit inspired by [watermelon sugar by harry styles](https://youtu.be/7-x3uD5z1bQ).

Suga bites into another strawberry, and Daichi can’t tear his eyes away.

Maybe it’s the haziness of the late afternoon. Maybe it’s the white noise of the waves crashing against the sand outside. Whatever it is, Daichi feels high on the atmosphere in their beachside cabana, the heat that’s been slowly building all afternoon. He blinks slowly, watching pink lips part to let white teeth sink into the flesh of the fruit.

Suga looks up at him, hazel eyes wide and dark, and slowly, deliberately wraps his lips around the berry, hollowing his cheeks out.

Daichi wants to melt, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the heat or because of Suga’s eyes burning into him.

“Suga,” Daichi’s throat feels parched.

“Yes?” Suga breathes out, smiling placidly.

“I need to—”

Suga cuts him off, swinging a leg over Daichi’s hips to straddle him. When their lips meet, Suga tastes like strawberries.

Daichi reaches up, threading his fingers through Suga’s hair and pulls him closer, feeling Suga’s knees tighten around his hips in response. Suga’s tongue flicks against his lips, asking for permission; Daichi gasps into his mouth and lets him in. There’s a moan, released into his throat like a lifesaving breath; Daichi digs his fingers into Suga’s hips and holds him closer.

Suga hums against him, licking strawberry seeds from between Daichi’s teeth, like he’s just as intoxicated by Daichi as Daichi is with him. Daichi could live here, in this feeling, ignoring everything except how Suga sounds (like bliss personified), smells (like sunblock and sweat), tastes (like sugar and salt). He’s the hottest part of the summer, high noon in mid-August, just this side of too much to handle, but addicting in how it leaves you at its mercy.

Daichi automatically sits up, chasing Suga’s lips once he realizes he’s pulled back. Suga laughs and allows him a lingering peck. “Sweet,” Suga tells him with a little smirk, whispering the words against Daichi’s lips.

“You? Yes.” Daichi’s hands skate up Suga’s waist, and he grins at how Suga’s breath hitches.

The plate sits on the wooden table between their chairs, littered with strawberry stems and traces of chocolate. Suga reaches for the last strawberry, dragging it through the chocolate sauce. “Hold this for me?” he asks, poking at Daichi’s lower lip with the strawberry stem.

_Oh_. Like that.

Daichi opens his mouth, lips holding the strawberry in place so Suga can eat it from him.

Suga’s mouth closes over the berry with the faintest brush of their lips, juice gushing from between his teeth to run down Daichi’s chin. Daichi grits his teeth, waiting till Suga’s bitten it to discard the stem on the empty plate and wipe the juice off his chin.

“Aw, I was going to lick it off.” Suga pretends to pout.

“So sorry to foil your plans.” Daichi grins up at him.

“Make it up to me, then,” Suga decides, puckering his lips. “Kiss me again.”

How can Daichi say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! and thank you to the mods for organizing this week—it's been so much fun to be a part of. 
> 
> visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
